I'll Always Be Here
by ScarlettBones
Summary: Hi, I'm Emma and I'm a Hunter. My parents were killed by vampires when I was little, so that's how I got into the business of this. On one hunt, I met the Winchesters. Little did I know that they would become a huge part of my life and I would give my life for them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emma's POV

Right now I'm on a salt-n-burn in Utah, and I stroll into the house with my shotgun gripped in one hand, and my duffel bag of everything I needed for this hunt in the other.

"Oooooooh, Clara!" I sing cheerfully as I skip through the house, looking for the ghost. I usually get the attention of the ghost first, shoot it up with rock salt, find the body, shoot the ghost again, and then burn the body. "Come on out, I got a present for ya!" I yell and giggle loudly. I'm also a bit obnoxious, if you haven't noticed.

Just as I expected, the ghost of the women who was raped and killed in this house appears in front of me, screaming at the top of her lungs for me to get out. She's been killing anyone who dares to enter her home, mostly men. I think that some of the male bodies that were found were even missing a part of their lower region. Yikes.

Clara's clothes are shredded and covered in blood. She manages to throw me across the room before I'm able to shoot her. As I'm lying on the floor, I promptly aim and fire, and she disappears for a short while.

Knowing that this is my chance, I quickly get up, grab the things I need from my bag, and head upstairs. The police reports say her body was left upstairs in the bathroom, in the bathtub. No-one was ever able to retrieve it because if anyone so much as came near it, they would have an accident like falling down the stairs or suddenly drop dead from a heart attack. I'm guessing that when she's attacking someone who isn't a Hunter, Miss Clara doesn't show herself and remains invisible so that it doesn't attract more attention. Apparently she's still got some amount of sense left in her.

So I'm here to burn her body and put her to rest. I quickly find it, covered in a thin blanket, probably by the police trying to give the body some amount of respect since her clothes are basically rags and most of her private parts are showing. I pull back the blanket and gag at the smell. I'll never get used to the smell of a dead body.

Just as I start putting the salt on the rotting corpse, I hear voices downstairs and the sounds of guns going off. That would be either other hunters or some stupid kids who got ahold of a gun. Either option is not beneficial to me, so I have to get this done quickly so that I don't get caught, if it's the latter.

I light the match and drop it on the body just as a boy around my age makes it up the stairs and sees me. The body catches fire, and I hear the shriek downstairs that indicates that my job is done.

I smirk and walk past him as he stares at me in disbelief. "Don't worry kid, I'm not a Satan worshipper, just getting my job done. You should go home, it isn't safe around here." I make my way down the stairs and find a man and a younger boy pawing through my stuff in my duffel bag that I left down here.

I walk briskly up to them and yank my duffel back out of their hands. "Hey, get your hands off my stuff!" I glare at them as I sling my bag over my shoulder after I put my gun in it.

"Who are you?" The man asks harshly with narrowed eyes. I roll my eyes. _Oh, so scary. Dude's trying to use his parenting voice on me._

"None of your damn business, old man. Now if you'll excuse me," I turn around to leave, but the boy that had followed me upstairs is blocking my way.

"He asked you a question." The brunette with freckles crosses his arms and doesn't budge.

I sigh loudly through my nose, "I'm a hunter, alright? Happy?" I whip around and glare at the man who is staring at me in surprise. "And don't even think about trying to take me to the cops, because I will not go quietly."

The younger boy with hair that almost falls into his eyes speaks up, "No, it's okay, we're Hunters too."

I raise an eyebrow, "Is that so, half pint? Well, let me guess, you two kids are brothers and daddy decided to take you on a joy ride?" I glare at the man. "Are you a moron, taking two kids on a hunt? They could get hurt!"

"What about you?! I'm the same age as you!" Freckles almost shouts at me. "And you're alone!" Despite his hostile tone, I can tell that he's uncertain and wary of me.

I throw him a crude grin, "Well, Freckles, I got a good reason for doing this. I also have plenty of experience."

The man speaks again, "Where are your parents?" He talks with a hard voice that means no BS.

My expression turns into stone, "None of your damn business." I duck around Freckles and jog out of the house.

"Hey!" The man yells, and they chase after me.

I run for my car that I stole before coming on this hunt and shove my bag in the passenger seat before jumping in and attempting to turn on the engine. It fails, and I'm left to sit here and wait for them to catch up. I know I can't outrun them, the man, despite being way older than me, has longer legs, and he also holds himself like a person in the Service. I know because I've seen other Hunters who've been overseas or in the Guard.

"Damn it!" I yell in frustration and smack my hands on the steering wheel.

They finally catch up to me, and I glare at them through the open window. "I don't have any relatives for you to drop me off at, if you were wondering. I've been through this drill with the cops several times over."

"Get out of the car, you're coming with us." The man huffs in annoyance, panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Hell no, old man. I'm not going anywhere with you guys." I grab my duffel bag and get out of the car. I shove past Freckles, who tries to stand in my path. "What I'm gonna do is get the hell outta here." Despite my earlier conclusion, I'm going to at least try to get away. Maybe they'll change their minds if I become too much of a hassle to chase after.

A hand grabs my arm. I whip around to clock the owner of it in the face, but the whiplash causes me to become dizzy. Suddenly, everything goes dark as I drop to the ground.

Hope you guys liked it! In the later chapters, I will have more content in it and stuff. I just have been sitting on this for a while, and I finally decided to post it. I would very much appreciate reviews and favorites!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma's POV

I wake up to a pounding headache and a warm bed. My first reaction is to jump right out of the bed and somersault into a fighting stance once my feet hit the floor.

My eyes scan the room and I see the two boys from the cabin, but the man isn't here. We're in a motel room and the boys are staring at me with caution. "Where the hell am I?!" I yell at them.

"You're in our motel room. Here, eat something." The younger boy tries to hand me a bowl of soup, and I would've smacked it out of his hand if my head wasn't spinning like top.

"I didn't ask for you to take care of me!" I hiss as I sit back down on the bed I had been lying on.

"You had a bad cut on your head that was bleeding pretty heavily. Be happy we decided to drag your ass back here and stitched you up." Freckles snaps and his brother gives him a sharp look.

"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean. What's your name?" Sam, the younger brother, goes for a softer approach.

I give him a wary look, "Emma. I'm guessing the grumpy old man is your dad?"

"Yeah, and he's out getting more bandages for you." Dean snaps at me again.

I touch the back of my head on impulse. I wince and look at my hand when I pull it back. There's a little bit of blood leaking out of the wound, but it's not that bad. I grumble to myself, "I hate ghosts, pain in the asses to deal with."

"So, how come you're a hunter when you're so young?" Sam asks softly.

I sigh and look around the room again. Ugh, I hate rundown motels, they're so gross. Mold and mildew everywhere, and I bet they don't wash the sheets too often either. "Probably same reason you two are. I got exposed to this supernatural crap way too early, so I decided to go into the business of getting rid of 'em."

"What about your parents?"

I clench my fists tightly together by my sides, "They were killed a long time ago." I reply shortly. There is silence after that when I refuse to look at either of them, and I know they're both looking at me in pity. My blood boils at this. I hate it when people pity me. Whenever I've had to relay my story to anyone, they always pity me and try to say that they know what I've gone through or that they understand. But they don't, and I hate it when they claim that they do.

"Alright boys, that's enough; let her rest." A gruff voice orders as the door opens and closes. Sam and Dean's father walks over to the bed I'm sitting on and pulls up a chair to sit down in front of me to face me directly. "My name's John Winchester, and your name was?"

"Emma." I look him evenly in the eyes, and he nods after his dark green eyes search my grey eyes.

"Alright, turn around then. I gotta replace your bandages." He tries to keep his voice soft, noticing that I am not in the best of mood. I grudgingly turn my body around on the bed so he can access the back of my head. I'm only letting him do it because I can't reach them myself, and I still feel slightly dizzy, especially from jumping around so much after sleeping for what seems like weeks, though it was probably only a few hours.

After he announces he's finished, I turn back around and look at them expectedly. "So, I appreciate you taking care of me, but I really gotta go. Places to go, monsters to kill."

"Well you said that you didn't have any living relatives, so you have nowhere to go?" John clarifies, and I give him a dry look. Now I regret telling them anything or even sticking around for this long. I should've escaped when it was just the two boys in the room with me. Sam would've been easy to get past, he obviously doesn't have a ton of physical training, and I could've just knocked Dean over and jabbed him in the pressure point on the back of his neck. That causes the person to be momentarily paralyzed, so I could've gotten away pretty easily then. I curse myself silently for not doing so.

John waves a hand in front of my face to regain my attention, and I reply to his question with a sigh, "Yes."

"Well then how about your stay with us for a while?" All three of the younger people in the room, including myself, stare at him in disbelief. "Until you can figure out something for yourself, that is."

"Uh….." I trail off, looking at the floor, unsure of what to say.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Sam brighten up a little, and Dean's mouth almost drops to the floor in surprise. They exchange looks at continue to stare at their father, how has obviously surprised them, both in separate ways.

"Welcome to the Winchester family." John says a bit cheesily then smiles a bit and gets up to his feet, leaving me stunned and speakless.

The Next Day

"Everyone get up, we're going to Bobby's." John's voice breaks me out of my slumber, and I immediately sit straight up in my bed. John had offered me his bed, the one I had woken up in yesterday, to sleep in for the night, and he would sleep in one of the armchairs. The boys slept in the bed adjacent to mine.

I pull the covers back and hoist my legs out of the warm sheets and onto the floor. As John walks past my bed, getting everything together, he drops my duffel bag full of weapons onto the end of the bed, and my drawstring that has my clothes in it.

I quickly grab the drawstring and slip into the bathroom before anyone else can. I learned yesterday from watching how the Winchesters function that you've got to move fast to get anything done in this family without getting the rest of them stressed out. John seems to have a short amount of patience, so I noticed that Dean and Sam make their movements quick so that they do not aggravate him.

I undress, brush my teeth, brush my hair, and put on a fresh pair of jeans, top, and my old leather jacket that has just begun to fit me with my growth spurt that I had over the summer.

Once I step out of the bathroom, Dean almost shoves me into the wall to get in. I turn to give him a glare, but the door slams in my face. I roll my eyes at his childishness. Sam stands by the door, waiting for me to go out to the car, and I grab my duffel and follow him outside. He stops at a Chevy Impala that John is putting stuff into the back. I throw my drawstring in the back seat and go to put my duffel in the trunk when I see the arsenal in there.

I whistle in admiration, "Wow, you guys got plenty of toys." John nods, somewhat impatiently, and takes the duffel from my hands and puts it in. He closes the trunk and walks around the car to call out to Dean.

"Dean, hurry up!" He yells and gets in the driver seat. Sam gets in the back seat on the right side, and I get in the left side. Once I'm in, I watch Dean hurry out of the room, lock it, and jog to the car. He gets in and we take off after John returns the key to the office.

After an hour of just sitting in the car in silence, I can't take it anymore. I grab my drawstring and dig through it, taking out my cassettes. Without making any indication to what I'm doing, I select my favorite cassette, scooch to the middle of the back seat, and lean forward so I'm in between John and Dean who are in the front seats. Then I casually pop the cassette into the car radio, and it starts playing.

Sam and Dean are staring at me in surprise, and John gives me a look that says: What the hell are you doing?!

I grin widely and lean back when Bon Jovi starts playing. I air guitar along with the music and sing along with the music. John keeps throwing me hidden-amused glances through the rearview mirror, and Sam and Dean are openly staring at me in shock as I rock out to one of my favorite songs. I rock my head back and forth and giggle loudly as I continue to sing.

Once the song ends, I find them all still staring at me. "What?" I blink innocently, "Nobody's allowed to have any fun once in a while?"

Then 'Livin' On A Prayer' comes on and I smile again. "Oooh we're halfway there! Livin' on a prayer!" I sing loudly, and I can see that my cheerful mood has a great effect on everyone else in the car. Sam is joining me in air guitar, Dean is laughing a little at my over-exaggerated singing, and John has a small smile as he watches Sam and I rock out in the back seat.

The ride continues on like this for the next couple of hours as we go to Bobby's. ' _I can't wait to see him again.'_ I think as I do an air guitar duet with Sam.

Hope you guys liked it! And thank you guys so much for the follows and a favorite I've gotten on the first chapter! It motivates to write as soon as I can!

Reviews are appreciated!111111111


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma's POV

Finally, we reach Bobby's after a long, but fun, few hours of driving. Once we pull in at the house I jump out of the backseat and run around the Impala a few times to stretch my legs. I can tell that they definitely need stretching, since I trip a few times.

Sam laughs at me, "What are you doing?"

"I'm stretching my legs, Sam! I can't stand being in a car for that long!" I tell him as I spin around with my arms spread wide out. "My ass is stiff as a board!" Sam makes a face at that comment, but laughs anyway. John chuckles while Dean snorts at my choice of words.

A gruff voice speaks up as a door opens and closes behind me, "Alright John, just how long is it gonna be-" The oh-so-familiar voice cuts off suddenly, and I spin around to face the owner, grinning broadly at his astonished face.

"Emma? What the hell are you doin' here?" Bobby Singer asks in surprise, but it's a sorta-happy surprise. I jog over to him and jump into his arms for a hug. He wraps his arms around my waist and squeezes me tightly.

I've known Bobby since he found me when I was eleven, struggling to learn how to hunt. He taught me almost everything I know, and we've been close ever since. I come and see him whenever I can, but it's not very often that I get the time.

"I'm hanging with the famous Winchesters now." I tell him cheerfully once he releases me. He raises an eyebrow and this and scoffs.

Bobby glances at John, "Were you guys forced to listen to Bon Jovi the whole way here?" He questions, knowing me well, and John chuckles a little bit.

"The whole album."

I glare at both of them, "Bon Jovi is the best! And you loved my singing, John, before I put the music on, everyone had sticks up their asses from it being so quiet!" I counter playfully; I notice Dean roll his eyes a little at that statement.

Bobby looks down at me, "You sang too? Oh lord." He laughs and shakes his head.

"Oh shut up!" I giggle and walk over to the trunk of the Impala and open it up. I am again awed by the hellavah arsenal in there, but I shake it off and grab my duffel with all my personal hunting stuff/tools in it.

I stroll past all them, glaring at Bobby playfully since he did not assist me in grabbing my things, like a gentlemen would, go into the house, and plop down onto the couch that reeks of alcohol. Despite that, it's a somewhat comforting scent, it's what Bobby always smells like, being the drunk that he is. I've gotten used to the scent of booze, ever since I've started spending time with other Hunters. A lot of them like Bobby, and I'm suspecting John as well, drink to bury their feelings and problems.

Bobby and John walk in behind me, and Bobby goes to the fridge in the kitchen and takes out three beers. He hands John one and tosses me one. I catch it, absentmindedly, without moving from my position on the couch. John's eyebrows raise in shock and he almost glares at Bobby.

Dean and Sam come in and see me drinking the beer and also stare at Bobby in surprise. "How come she gets a beer?" Dean questions Bobby, jealousy written all over his freckled face.

Bobby gives him a look, "Because she's older than you two, and your daddy wouldn't let me give you one anyway." He answers Dean's unspoken question as well.

I smirk in victory at Dean and chug the beer down in one gulp. Bobby gives me a disapproving look, "Bad day?" Ok, just to get it out there, Bobby doesn't really like that I drink, but he lets me anyway since he knows I have a good reason, and he can't stop me anyway.

I grunt and heave myself up off the couch that has seen better days, "Bad year."

I glare at Bobby as I walk past to get another beer from the fridge, "Oh, and by the way, I went on that Rugaru hunt." I reach the fridge and grab another beer and open it. I give him an annoyed look, "Your info was off; there was two of them!" I snap, furious that he got his information wrong and almost screwed me in the process.

Bobby and John both look at me in surprise, "Then how the hell did you get away?" Bobby asks in shock, turning his body completely around from his seat on a recliner to face me.

"Well, luckily there was another Hunter on that case, and he got there just as I was about to get my ass handed to me on a silver platter." I snap back and take a swig of the beer as I stalk over to my duffel bag. "It was a fucking couple that were munching on a homeless guy. I only saw the male and torched him while he was eating. Then the female went berserk and came up from behind and almost ripped open my shoulder." I pull down the collar of my shirt to show them the red puncture wounds on my right shoulder.

"Let me see that." Bobby walks over and examines it carefully. "You didn't treat it properly; it's started to get infected."

"I'll get the first-aid kit." Sam offers and hurries into the kitchen after a nod from Bobby.

Bobby looks the rest of me over, "Anything else hurt?"

"Well, other than the concussion I got yesterday from Clara Barton, no." I reply grumpily and slump back down on the couch, rubbing my temples.

John walks over with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "How do you know you have a concussion? I checked it, there's only a cut."

I grin snidely, "I know because I've been seeing two of everything since I woke up yesterday."

Bobby curses, "Damn it Emma, how come you never mention this shit?! You're going to end up dead one day, if you keep this up!" He scolds me, but I shrug and sigh over-dramatically.

"Because I ain't going to the hospital, and you know that." I give Bobby a meaningful glare, and he sighs in response, but doesn't push it further. He knows my opinions and issues with hospitals. I hate them because of the sickly smell of meds and blood. Plus, I haven't had very good experiences in them either.

"Dean, go get some whiskey, I'm gonna have to sew up these wounds." Bobby orders and kneels down in front of me when Sam comes back with the first-aid kit. He hands it to Bobby, staring at me in worry.

"Peachy." I grumble as a reply to my guardians statement and take off my shirt so now I only have a tank top and my bra under that covering my top half of my body. I'm used to this already, even with men in the room. I've gotten long past the embarrassed part of showing bare skin to men. Bobby's stitched me up more times than I can count.

Dean gets back with the whiskey and goes to hand it to Bobby, but I take it out of his hands and take a swig of it. I cough as it burns my throat. "Still a bit too strong, I guess." I chuckle to myself a bit. Both Sam and Dean blink in surprise at my abruptness, but shake it off after a moment of staring.

Bobby gets right to sewing up my puncture wounds after John tells Dean and Sam to get their stuff from the car.

"Do you need any help?" John questions Bobby, eyes darting between my pained face and my wound.

Bobby responds in a gruff voice, "No, I'll be finished in a minute." John nods a bit reluctantly and walks out of the room.

After Bobby finishes stitching up my wounds, he takes the whiskey out of my hands and unexpectedly pours it all over the wounds, making it sting really badly. I shriek loudly in surprise and jump off the couch and fall on the floor.

"What the fuck, Bobby?! A little warning next time!" I yell at him, but he just snorts and puts everything away and goes back to the kitchen.

He comes back with some pills and gives them to me as I pull myself up off the floor. "Take these, they'll do at least a little somethin' for the concussion." I take them and swallow them with a swig of my leftover beer. Bobby eyes me skeptically, knowing that it's not a great idea to take pills with alcohol, but says nothing.

"So," He starts, "Where are you thinkin' of goin' now?" He questions with a tired tone of voice.

I shrug and stare out the window, "If you let me borrow one of your cars I was thinking of taking up that vampire case in Massachusetts."

"What happened to staying with the Winchesters'?"

I give him a forced grin, "You really think they'd want me hangin' around once they find out about everything?" I have a lot of shit on my plate, and a history with a particular group of vampires, most of them are dead, but I still have to take out at least one more. I don't want the Winchesters or even Bobby to get caught up in it. It's my problem, and I will fix it myself.

"You'd be surprised, Emma, they're good people." Bobby responds, knowingly.

"And that's why I need to leave, they don't need to get caught up in all the shit I'm dragging around with me all of the time. I'm sure they have their own problems." I snort, not believing what he's saying.

"Is that one still tracking you?" He asks warily.

"Yup, can't seem to shake his ass." I sigh and rub my face, exhaustion suddenly making its way into my consciousness. "God, sometimes I feel like I'm twice my actual age." I joke, without laughter or any humor for that matter.

"Well that's 'cause you are, with all this crap you threw yourself into." Bobby responds lightly, but there is some force in his tone. "You forced yourself to grow up way too quickly, Em."

"Yeah, well, I can't fix it, so I gotta live with it."

I finish the beer and grab my stuff. "I'll go pick a car that looks somewhat able to drive, and one of you guys can fix it up for me." I wink half-heartedly and walk out the front door.

Hope you guys like this update! I am already halfway through the next chapter, so I'll have it up as soon as I can!

Reviews are appreciated and encouraged!~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait for the update! I have been pretty sidetracked with school and something else that happened. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, and its a cliffhanger! Yay! My** **master plan** **! *evil laughter***

Chapter 4

Emma's POV

I walk past John, who's arranging his stuff in the Impala, as I make my way towards the scrapyard to look for a salvageable car.

"Come on baby," I mutter to myself as I search, "A Ford, I wanna Ford." I'm so focused on this task I don't notice someone coming up behind me.

"Chevy's are better, you know." Dean comments from a few feet behind me, and I jump out of my skin in surprise.

"Jesus H. Christ, don't do that!" I yell at him and attempt to compose myself.

Dean chuckles a little and points to a car to my left, "That one looks like it only needs a tune-up, and it's a '87 Ford." I glance at it to see what he's saying is true.

"Fine then, do you know how to do "a tune-up"?" I raise one eyebrow at him. I glance back at the car for a moment, it also needs a good paint job too. It looks pretty rusty.

Dean grins as an answer to my question, "That's one of the first things I learned."

I smile, "Alright then, get to work, slave." I tease and throw my stuff in the back seat. "I'll clean the interior." I say as I pull my long, dark hair up into a high ponytail and out of my face. He nods and walks away for a moment to get some tools, I guess.

I open the car and lean inside, "Let's see if the radio works." I fiddle around with it for a few minutes while Dean is busy at fixing the motor until I can finally find a signal.

'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston comes on, and I laugh while I hear a loud groan from Dean, who has his head in the open hood of the car. I change it, to save his sanity, and the next channel has 'No Rain' by Blind Melon, one of my favorite songs. I grin widely, an evil plan forming in my head.

I waltz out of the car and approach Dean and hold out my hand to him, "May I have this dance?" I flutter my eyelashes at him and he snorts. I pout, "Oh come on, Dean! I haven't danced with a guy in forever!"

Reluctantly, he takes my hand, and I pull him into a silly dance that involves our hips moving back and forth and our hands locked together while I pull one of his hands towards me and pushing the other away and vice versa. I'm laughing loudly at the embarrassed look on his face, and eventually he starts to laugh as well. Soon we finally feel the rhythm of it and we're properly swinging around and having tons of fun.

Then Dean catches me off guard when he lets go of one of my hands and twirls me around into his arms. Now he has one arm around my waist while the other fingers are interlaced with my right hand's fingers. He moves so our hips swing back and forth. I, a bit nervous now, rest my hand on Dean's shoulder as we sway back and forth. But there is a huge smile on his face, mirroring mine.

I grin, "Do you know how to do the salsa?" He shakes his head, the smile still on his face as he stares his emerald green eyes into my chocolate brown ones. "Here," I detach myself from his grip around my waist, and I notice for a second there's a small look of disappointment, but it goes away as quickly as it comes. I shake it off and place our hands flat against each other in front of us.

"Watch my feet." I tell him as I move my right foot forward, "Now you move your left move backwards." He does so, and I nod my head in encouragement, "Now when I move my left foot forwards, you move your right backwards at the same time." We are able to do this and we repeat it again.

"Now you take the lead and you step forward instead of me." Dean does as I show him and soon we're salsa-ing back and forth. He twirls me every few times, which causes me to giggle, something I haven't done in a long time.

I guess our laughing must have attracted an audience because when I look over Dean's shoulder for a moment, I notice that Bobby, John, and Sam are standing a few feet away watching us. Sam is giggling to himself, trying not to make too much noise, and John and Bobby are smiling in amusement.

"Dean," I say after he twirls me another time, "We have an audience." I say with a large smile. He automatically stops and whips around, almost taking me with him.

"Nice dancing, kids." Bobby laughs as Dean's face turns as red as a tomato. He quickly lets go of me and walks away quickly towards the house, muttering to himself. Aw, he's embarrassed that he got caught dancing with a girl.

I stare after him, laughing into my hand. When Bobby finishes laughing, he comments, "So you charmed Dean Winchester? That's quite a sight." I roll my eyes in amusement and grin.

"Anyone would be taken by my great dance moves." I wink and go back over to the Ford.

Sam follows me, "What're you doing with this car?" I smile at him; he's such a cute kid, and he's pretty smart too. His eyes widen a little in realization, "Are you leaving?"

I ruffle his hair and nod without speaking. I lean my head over the top of the car to look where John and Bobby after starting to go back to the house. "Hey Bobby, you got the keys for this thing?" I call over, and as an afterthought, I add, "And some spray paint? This thing's pretty rusty."

"All I have is some of yer leftover spray paint and the keys should be in the car somewhere." He calls back and continues walking to the house. "Is the car all set?"

I find the keys in the glove compartment and stick them in the ignition. The response is the purr of the engine revving up. "Whoever taught Dean cars, God bless them." I grin and close the hood. I look at Sam, who's still staring at me. "Well, get in the car, kid. Let's go for a drive." I wiggle my eyebrows at him, and he smiles a little and gets in the passenger seat.

Even though he is smiling and trying to seem unfazed, I can tell that he is bothered by the thought of me leaving. Which is strange, since I've only known him for a few days. Sure, we had some bonding in the car ride here, but that's about all of the time we've spent together. I wonder if he's somehow starting to get attached. I shake it off, knowing that I have to leave and decide not to think about it too much.

I turn up the radio and 'Losing My Religion' by REM comes on. I smirk and turn it all the way up and roll my window down. Sam does the same.

I press the gas pedal down to the floor, and we race past John and Bobby as they walk towards the house.

Later

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I repeat to myself over and over while we race back to Bobby's. The vampire that has been tracking me down finally found me during my drive with Sam, and it's behind us right now in its own car.

This vampire actually happens to be the leader of the nest that I wiped out. I have to get Sam to safety before I go far away, to either lead it away from everyone and kill it. Or it kills me. Either way, I don't want anyone else mixed up in this. Not even Bobby. It's my problem and I'm going to deal with it myself.

"Emma, what's going on?" Sam asks me nervously while looking back and forth between the car following close behind us, and my face.

"Sam, get my machete from my duffel in the back seat." I order with my eyes on the road and glancing very few seconds at the vampire behind us. He reaches back and grabs it quickly, looking at me with frightful eyes on what to do next. "Just hold onto that until we get back to the house, I can't hold it while I'm driving." I tell him, keeping my voice even, even though I am absolutely terrified on the inside.

"When we get to Bobby's, I'll get you inside, and then I'll lead him away from the house. Make sure everyone gets downstairs in the panic room, and don't open it for anything, not even me, not until you hear the signal that it's alright to come out." I order. I give him a hard stare, "And make sure everyone gets in the panic room. I don't care if Bobby or anyone thinks they can help. I can and will do this by myself. Whether it kills me or not." The determination is evident in my voice as Sam's eyes widen in shock and opens his mouth to argue.

I cut him off before he can utter a word, "Tell Bobby to get the walkie-talkie in the kitchen, so I can give you guys the signal when it's all clear."

Finally, we get to Bobby's house, and I pull by in front of the house and honk the horn. Sam hands me the machete, and I jump out of the car. "Sam, go!" I yell as the vampire pulls up into the driveway behind us.

The filthy, disgusting bloodsucker steps out of his car lazily, mockingly, "Emma Adams, the little girl I've been tracking for so long." He drawls out. "How about we finish this now, hm?" He grins, showing off his second layer of teeth.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sam standing on the porch with wide, terrified eyes. "Sam, go!" I yell at him again. "Remember what I told you!" Our eyes meet and he nods and runs into the house. I hear yelling and arguing from inside, but after a minute, there's silence. I assume that they've all gone downstairs, and I hope I'm right. But I need to focus on the problem in front of me, so I clear my mind and focus on the bloodsucker.

"Aw, did you get a little family since we've last met?" The bloodsucker coos, mockingly. "I can't wait to drink them all dry as you watch."

"Well you won't be able to touch any of them if you're dead." I say before I dart forward and slice at him with my machete. The only reason I was able to do that so easily was because he wasn't expecting me to attack so quickly, but now he's adjusted. He dodges it and whips his body around to send his heel to dig into my lower back.

The impact sends me flying onto one of junk cars. I ignore the pain in my left arm, knowing it's broken, and I quickly get up.

Just as I'm able to do that, the vampire is pinning me against the car. He knocks the machete out of my hand and buries his face in my neck. "You smell delicious, all that vengeful anger and sadness. You're going to taste even better than your mommy did when I sucked her dry." At that comment, I let out a shriek of rage and knee him in the balls to provide with the momentum to shove him away from me.

He stumbles back, shocked at my sudden burst of strength. I roll to my side and grab my machete. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT, YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF FLITH!" I scream at him as I trip his legs out from under him.

I stand, looming over him now, with tears making hot trails down my face. "YOU KILLED THEM, YOU SON OF A BITCH, BUT, FINALLY, YOU ARE THE LAST ONE I HAVE TO KILL!" I shout at him in fury.

The bloodsucker makes a move to get up, but I stop him by slicing off one of his hands. He lets out a scream of agony and I laugh loudly, maybe a little bit insanely. "How does it feel, to be bested by a little girl, huh? I killed all of the rest of your nest, and now you're the last one. I saved the best for last, the one who left me alone after you killed my parents in front of me." I growl as I raise my machete over my head to slice his head clean off.

"EMMA!" A male voice yells just before everything suddenly goes dark after I hear a hiss to my left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emma's POV

I wake up in a panic, trying to jump onto my feet into a fighting stance to fight off any enemies, but I find that I can't get up. I look down to see that I have a belt around my waist and an IV in my arm. My left arm is also in a sling. In a panic, I whip my head up and around to search the room, and all I can I process is white. This causes me to start hyperventilating, and I rip out the IV, ignoring the flare of pain in the broken arm, and try again to get out of the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, honey!" A familiar gruff voice says as hands grab my wrists and a face makes its way into my line of sight. I recognize it as Bobby, and I relax slightly.

Then I realize where I am, and I start to freak out again, "Wait, what happened after I was knocked out?!"

Bobby hands me a wet cloth that I wipe my face off with shaky hands as he explains. "Well, after you stupidly tried to take on the vampire by yourself, a buddy of his showed up and knocked you out. They were about to kill you, but they got the hell out when they saw John and I runnin' out with machetes."

My features turn hard and rage instantly boils in my veins, "They got away." I say with a short, clipped tone. I'm mostly mad at myself for getting completely caught up in the moment and letting my guard down when I thought I was in control of the situation.

I attempt once again to get out of the bed in a feeble attempt to escape, but I am stopped by the belt around my waist. Bobby watches me with an expression that is torn between angry and pitiful. "Why am I restrained?" I snap.

Bobby glares at me, "The nurses had to run in here and restrain you and sedate you cus' you woke up a few hours ago and flipped out." He bites back, "And you even gave John a black eye when he tried to calm you down. So I suggest that you stay where you are, while I go get the boys and talk to John."

My eyes narrow, "I don't need them to watch me!"

Bobby rolls his eyes, "They've been waiting for you to wake up for a few hours; they just want to see you." This shocks me into silence and Bobby chooses that time to leave. A few minutes later, Dean and Sam rush in, tumbling over each other to get in first. I giggle a little at this, but become quiet again when Sam speaks up.

"How are you feeling?" His voice is quiet, but just loud enough for me to hear him, a few feet away from my bed.

"Like I got run over by a train and it came back for seconds." I groan, now finally feeling the pain of my injuries. I have a pounding headache and my arm hurts even more now that I moved it.

"Well, that's what you get for trying to take on two vampires by yourself." Dean scolds me with a bitter tone, while at the same time, maintaining a worried look as he takes in my injuries.

"Yeah, well, at first it was only one then another one decided to pop in for a snack, I guess." I bite back and huff.

Just then, both Bobby and John enter the room with who I suppose to be my doctor. The elderly man comes up to the side of my bed and checks my vitals, "So, how are we feeling?" His tone is soft and calming, instantly making me feel better about being in a hospital. "Any dizziness or nausea?"

"Nope," I reply with a small smile.

"Well, that's very good. You might even be able to get out by tomorrow. Your vitals look good and you've had plenty of rest." He smiles, "I'll have the nurse get the paperwork, and Mr. Singer can sign you out." The good doctor says, but gives me a look when I attempt to pull out the IV in my arm, it's driving me insane. "But, you have to stay here a little longer just to make sure that you're completely ready to leave."

I sigh and let my head fall back and hit the flat pillows, "Fine, as long as I can get outta here."

"Alright, I will have Jenny arrange the paperwork and then you'll be set to go in a little bit. Sara will come and tell you when it's all done." The balding doctor chirps and walks out with a wave.

I snort when as soon as he leaves, "He's a little too happy with his job, in my opinion."

A gruff voice interrupted my musings, "So, how long do ya think ya should be grounded?" Bobby crosses his arms over his chest.

"What?!" My eyes widen, "You can't ground me!"

"I sure as hell can! I'm responsible for you, and I'm not likin' all of this crap where you think you're an adult." He growls, stepping towards my bed while all of us watch him with varied expressions. "Emma, yer still a kid, and you can't be goin' out and risking your life just for revenge!" The old man's eyes dart to John for just a moment, then flick back to mine. John's face reddens a bit.

"I have been taking care of myself for years! The only reason you have legal responsibility over me is because you convinced the idiots at the child services that I was your "long-lost" niece!" I snap, struggling against the restraints.

"Oh please," His tone is dripping sarcasm, "I've been taking care of ya since I found you lost and half-dead on the highway! I've even been goin' through the headache of makin' sure your hunts don't end up killin' ya!"

"Yeah, well, nice job with the last one!" I growl and turn my head away, too mad to even look at him.

He takes a deep breath then walks out of the room. Now I'm left with the boys and John. Sam speaks up in a small voice, "You were half-dead on the highway?" The lack of hostility in his tone allows me to breathe better a little and look at him out of the corner of my eye.

I reply in a gritty voice, "Yeah, that was after the money my parents stored in the house ran out. I was running on fumes at that point. Not the best point in my life." A lump forms in my throat at just thinking about my parents; their deaths; the times before that.

The room becomes silent, and I decide to tune out most of what happens next.

* * *

I violently shove my clothes into my weathered purple drawstring bag, taking my anger out on the articles. Just as I begin to toss my sawed-off's into my duffel, a knock on my open door echoes through the room, but I don't bother turning around.

"You can't change my mind, old man." I growl, figuring it would be Bobby with all of his persistence.

"Last time I checked, I'm the same age as you, and I'm pretty sure I can make you stay." A much younger voice, one I recognize to be the elder of the Winchesters', speaks instead. I'm momentarily surprised by his attendance, but I shake it off quickly and finish packing.

"I don't think so, Freckles." I bite back and attempt to push past him to get through the door, with my bags in hand. What stops me is his firm hand closing its thin fingers around my upper arm.

"Why do you do that?" He questions me, meeting my eyes as I glare through the hair that fell over my eyes when he jerked me back.

I groan in frustration, "Do what?"

His voice is soft, "You push everyone away when it gets tough, and you try to take care of everything yourself when you don't have to. Don't you realize that we can, and that we want to help you?" Dean is now only inches from my face, staring deeply into my eyes.

I'm unable to respond; butterflies take flight in the pit of my stomach and my grip loosens on the bags, letting them fall to the floor.

Dean leans even closer and now we're close enough to touch, just centimeters of air exist between us as our gazes are locked onto the other's.

* * *

Hey guys, I am really sorry for the huge wait for the update. I have so many things going on right now, mostly a crapload of schoolwork, so I will try to get up chapters as much as I can. Thank you so much for reading and please review, follow, or favorite!


End file.
